


your heart melts into my cup

by giuthehuman



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Slow Dancing, not really plot relevant but, professor Caleb Widogast, set in exandria still tho, vague mentions of caleb's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuthehuman/pseuds/giuthehuman
Summary: There’s a faint halo forming around Caduceus, backlit by the covered sun from his position at the kitchen table. The rain hasn’t drawn up, not even for an instant, the constanttap-tap-tapon the glass and on the roof accompanying the tune playing on the radio.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	your heart melts into my cup

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey!
> 
> it's me and i'm BACK with some SOFT BOYS! cause quarantine got me affection starved and caleb deserves some love and happiness and i shall give it to him! this is absolutely plotless and the mushiest thing i've ever written and honestly i could NOT care less
> 
> as always, thank you bubba for your support! ilysm!
> 
> (title is from warm honey by willow)

The patter of raindrops onto the windows slowly lures Caleb awake. With a soft sigh, he turns around in bed only to find the other side empty, the bedsheets already cold but still smelling of wet earth and chamomile. He buries his face into the pillow, inhaling deeply and smiling against it. Just like that, he almost falls asleep again, but the roar of thunder shaking the window glasses on their frames startles him out of the hazy state he was in.

Caleb gets up to brush his teeth and wash his face, his reflection staring back at him without the heavy, dark circles under its eyes that have been accompanying him for the past week. He posted his students’ grades onto the university system the night before and, now that the semester is finally over, Caleb couldn’t feel more grateful. Well, he could, if only Caduceus were still asleep so they could sleep in. Nonetheless, as he leaves the bedroom, he smells Caduceus’ rainy-day blend, a special mix for cozy days such as this, and warmth seeps through him, leaving him oddly giddy.

He pads through the corridor, his socks almost making him slip on the smooth wooden floor, only to be met with a sight he’s sure he wants to have every single day of his life: Caduceus, in old checkered pajama pants and a beige woolen sweater that’s slightly too wide for his thin frame and sliding off one of his shoulders, his hair up in a bun exposing his swirly undercut and the expanse of the back of his neck. He’s humming softly to a song on the radio as he pours the hot water into the mugs, his ears swishing lightly to the rhythm. Caleb’s heart swells in his chest, threatening to burst out of his ribcage.

In the end, it’s inevitable — Caleb _has_ to go over to Caduceus and wrap his arms around his slim waist, pressing his forehead to the space between Caduceus’ shoulder blades. He can feel the rumbling of his low voice just like when he feels Frumpkin purring around his neck. He ever so slightly starts swaying along with the song, eliciting a chuckle from Caduceus.

Caduceus rests his arm on top of his, clasping his hand on his own. A thumb caresses his knuckles and Caleb sighs, pressing his face further into Caduceus’ back, rubbing his cheek against the soft wool. He tightens the embrace before letting go and sneaking into the space between Caduceus’ right arm and torso.

“Good morning, dandelion.” Caduceus turns his head and smiles sunnily at him, eyes almost closed. It is, and of that Caleb is sure, one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen.

“So I am a dandelion today, hm?” He teases, leaning his head into Caduceus’ chest. “Good morning, _Liebling._ ”

“Yeah, I saw some blooming on the garden yesterday,” he says as he pushes one of the mugs in Caleb’s direction, grabbing the other one for himself. Caleb holds his mug with both hands, warming them up. “I’ve always thought they made very pretty flowers. I don’t get why people don’t like them.”

“Me neither,” he replies with a small smile, hiding his blush by bringing the mug up to his face to blow on it.

After a beat of silence, he reluctantly unwraps Caduceus’ arm from around his shoulders, turning to face him as he leans against the kitchen counter. Caduceus smiles at him, that slow smile that lights up his face like the sunrise. He resists averting his eyes, instead sighing softly with a small upturn of his own lips.

“How did you sleep?” Caduceus asks, the hand not holding the mug resting on his waist. It’s intimate in a way Caleb would’ve never thought himself to deserve — well, not until Caduceus.

“Better,” he answers. “It surely is easier to sleep knowing I do not have to wake up at six to correct assignments.”

They both chuckle. It never ceases to amaze Caleb how easy it is to be himself around Caduceus, after so long hiding. When he moved to Zadash with nothing but a new name and his spellbook, he could never have imagined the way his friends — _his friends!_ — tore down his walls brick by brick. Not even in his wildest dreams he could’ve pictured there would be a group of people who’d want him for who he is, even after knowing the things he’s done. Now, not only he has all this, but he also has a nice, stable job doing one of the things he loves the most, and he has Caduceus.

Caduceus, who is looking at him with such a loving gaze he can’t help but to pull him down by the front of his sweater to kiss him on the lips. Caduceus, who is smiling into it like he’s just received the greatest blessing. Caduceus, who holds him through the nights in which he can’t escape from his own mind and also through the most peaceful of dreams. Caduceus, who’s seen him at his highest highs and lowest lows and is _still here._

Oh, how he loves this man.

So, that’s what he says, pulling apart from the kiss by not even an inch, their lips brushing against each other’s. Caleb kisses him again, then again, then again, all interspersed with _ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich so sehr._ He kisses Caduceus’ cheeks, nose, chin, jaw, every part of his face he can reach.

Before this, before _him,_ affection had never come so naturally to Caleb. Not even back in Blumenthal — but he doesn’t want to think about that. Not now. Not with his love right in front of him, giggling, eyes closed and cheeks slightly rosy. Caleb grazes his fingertips over the blush, delighting himself in the sweet smile given him in return.

They have breakfast without hurry, chatting in between bites of honeyed bread and sips of tea. Frumpkin rises from his post on the bay window in the living room and treads around their feet, rubbing his face on Caleb’s shin with a soft _mrrp?_ in a request for a piece of cheese, his big yellow eyes gleaming towards him. Caleb can’t say no to that, now, can he?

Even without the sun to help him, he can tell from the muted gray light coming through the windows that it’s around nine. It’s not that early, but it feels as if the world isn’t awake yet, as if everyone in Exandria had said _five more minutes_ and went back to sleep. There’s a faint halo forming around Caduceus, backlit by the covered sun from his position at the kitchen table. The rain hasn’t drawn up, not even for an instant, the constant _tap-tap-tap_ on the glass and on the roof accompanying the tune playing on the radio.

The song slowly fades into another one. Caleb quirks his brow for a moment before the voice enters and immediately recognition settles in his brain.

_It’s Zemnian._

He doesn’t know the song, but the language sits so familiar in his ears he can’t help but close his eyes and feel it. The lyrics are syrup-sweet and, even though it’s not his favorite kind of music, he starts tapping his foot to the beat. When he opens his eyes, Caduceus is eyeing him curiously.

Before his brain can catch up with his muscles, he’s standing up and holding out a hand to Caduceus.

“Would you give me the honor of this dance, Herr Clay?”, he asks with a wink.

“Of course, mister Caleb.” Caduceus laughs, gladly taking Caleb’s hand and standing up. “But you’ll have to teach me how.”

Caleb brings his hand up to his lips, kissing the knuckles ever so softly. “Do not worry, I’ve been told I am a great teacher.”

Caduceus smiles bright and warm at him and his heart leaps and bounds in his chest. He guides them over to the living room then pulls Caduceus closer, placing his arms around his neck while he wraps his own around Caduceus’ waist, looking up at him fondly. He starts swaying to the rhythm, pushing and pulling delicately at Caduceus’ back to warn him where they’re going next. Caduceus fumbles a few times, tripping over their feet, but he laughs every time — and Caleb laughs with him, smoothing circles on Caduceus’ sides with his thumbs. He parts their embrace for a moment to try a spin, but Caduceus immediately tugs him back.

“ _Liebling,_ ” he calls. “How are we going to do the fancy steps if you don’t let me go?” He asks jokingly.

“But I don’t want to let you go.” Caduceus pouts and Caleb swears his heart does a somersault inside his chest.

So, instead of trying again, Caleb brings a hand up to Caduceus’ face, dragging his knuckles against the peach-soft gray fur on his cheek. He rests it on the side of Caduceus’ neck, using it both to pull him down and as leverage to pull himself up to almost his tiptoes. Their lips almost touch, breaths fanning over each other’s face.

“Then don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're wondering, the song they dance to is vielleicht vielleicht by annenmaykantereit!


End file.
